


Chances and Coincidences

by pencil026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: Summary: Baekhyun never thought that seafood ramyeon and a late rainy night at a 24-hour convenience store would give him a chance to meet someone special.Author’s Note: First of all, thank you to the understanding mods who made this fest possible! You guys are the best! Thanks for understanding how real life ate me up. I’m sorry if this came late! Next, I’m sorry to the prompter! This maybe not what you expected.. I claimed the prompt and ran away with it without a thought so sorry if this is so different to what you really requested.. To all the fans out there, thank you for loving Yifan and Baekhyun!





	

**_All the gods probably hate him._ **

He woke up late today after working on a last-minute project for the terror professor who seems to hate his guts. He wasn't able to eat breakfast but managed to spill his coffee on his own shirt when some freshman bumped into while running to class. Then, his mostly agreeable professor, who usually doesn't care about attendance, reprimanded him and embarrassed him in from of 20+ students because of his tardiness.

Then when he received his exam score in Statistics, he realized he fucked up big time; he may not graduate if he would not have miracle scores on the next exams. He spent the rest of the day to work on his labs and other paperwork and it's too late when he realized that it was already 11pm. The night shift student librarian roughly woke him and glared at him when he was found under a mountain of books.

He has no choice but now the last train last departed and to his extreme bad luck, it started raining. He runs as he doesn't have an umbrella. He was drenched when he reached a 24-hour convenience store. He stood by the entrance for a few minutes as he tried to unsuccessfully minimize the drops of water from his wet body. He counted the coins he has (he's broke) and decided that it would be enough to at least buy him his favorite instant ramyeon cup (he'll need to beg his roommate to get him in here).

He decided to come in and eat (ignore the store worker who probably wants to strangle him because of the water dripping on the tiled floor). He was walking to the instant noodles aisle when his stomach started being noisy. He mentally willed his stomach to shut up since it will have noodles to digest in the a few minutes. **_There it is. His favorite seafood-flavored ramyeon. Finally._**

He was about to reach for the cup of ramyeon when another hand reached for it first. **_What._** And that is the last seafood ramyeon too. **_That's the last straw._**

**On the aisle of that store, with his drenched coffee-stained shirt and pants, Byun Baekhyun breaks down.**

\---

It's one of those Friday nights. His coworkers dragged him along to go clubbing though he vehemently disagreed. He lost sight of them though when he stayed behind while the others walked through the crowd of dancing bodies. He sighed and left the club.

Call him boring but all he wants to do is to sleep the weekend away. The accounts he handled in the firm drove him crazy. He had double the work this week since his bestfriend-slash-coworker was on paternity leave. He's a godfather now. He's so happy for Junmyeon. Yixing just gave birth to their healthy boy yesterday.

He has walked two blocks away from the club when the rain started so immediately run to the nearest store. He has entered a convenience store and decided to eat something. He wandered inside the store and decided to eat some instant ramen to keep himself warm. He grabbed a cup of seafood ramen and then he heard a sharp intake of breathe. He turned to the young man standing near him. The guy was drenched from head to toe; water was dripping from his clothes. The guy was shivering and sobbing.

"Uhmm... Are you--" his question was cut off when the guy suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and cried loudly.

"W-Why does the universe hate me??! What's with this b-bad luck???!" the stranger cried on his chest, hands still holding his shirt tightly. The young man continued crying loudly and people in the store kept looking at them weirdly. He sighed. He slowly moved his arm to hug the crying male and tried to comfort him even though they are strangers. **Wu Yifan never imagined he'll be in this kind of situation.**

\---

 ** _Blame Kim Jongdae._** Baekhyun wanted to stay inside the apartment but his annoying roommate dragged him out. Baekhyun scowled. He wants to stay at home for a reason. He wants to bury himself in his bed.

"Cheer up, baby~ Cheer up, baby~" Jongdae sang as he sat in front of him, a tray with two large cups of ice cream. "A scowl is not a good for the gorgeous face of Byun Baek! Stop glaring at me."

"I want to go home, Dae."

"Hey, I'm feeding you ice cream. I want you to feel better. Whatever happened to you last night? It seems like you cried a lot."

"I did cry but I'm okay now. Besides, someone helped me last night," Baekhyun answered as Jongdae pushed the ice cream in front of him. He clearly remembered the older gentleman who helped him calm down. **_He feels really ashamed of himself._**

"What happened?"

"I was stranded because of the rain. I broke down because I was so tired of all the fuck ups that happened yesterday. I cried and a gentleman helped me. He listened to my ranting, fed me then paid a cab for me to go home."

"Wow. I'm thankful he helped you! Some people may try to take advantage of you at night!"

"I know..."

"Why are you so gloomy then?"

"I realized I ate his food, talked his ears off, ruined his perfect suit and just thought about myself. I did verbally thanked him when I was inside the cab but I wasn't able to at least get his name.."

\---

"Meet our baby, Uncle Fanfan!" Junmyeon cooed as he and Yifan approach the crib. Yifan decided to visit his bestfriend today. He's the baby's godfather after all.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Yifan smiled.

"Of course, he is!" Junmyeon exclaimed proudly.

"What will be his name?"

"Kim Min Seok~ but his registered Chinese name will be Jin Xiu Min," Yixing answered as he entered the baby room.

"Yah! You should stay in bed and rest! You just gave birth!" Junmyeon frowned.

"I'm not disabled or something. I just want greet Yifan-ge."

Yifan spent his afternoon with the small family. He can't help but smile.

"So how are you? I'm sorry my workload was transferred to you."

"That's ok. Hell week is hopefully over. I mean, not as much should be worked on this week."

"That's great. I'll be back next Monday. I'm really sorry. I never wanted for you to be buried with different accounts."

"I told you to file for that leave. I want you to stay with Yixing. Just to remind you, he's my cousin and I want the best for him."

"I will always take care of him. Thank you, hyung," Junmyeon smiled. "Ah hyung, Chanyeol told me you went clubbing last Friday. But then you left them? Did you meet someone?"

People around him are always like this. They think he is lonely so they try to set him up or ask if he likes someone.

"I left the club because I hate noise. You know me."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish you have someone else to hang out with."

Yifan always stay with the same circle of friends and he's comfortable that way. He doesn't really think he needs someone else. Thinking about people he recently spent time with brought him the memory of the young college student who cried his heart out that rainy Friday night. He unconsciously smiled and Junmyeon looked at him, curious.

"Well, I did meet someone interesting recently," he shared to Junmyeon as they sip on the tea that Yixing prepared. He smiled as he retold the meeting to his bestfriend.

\---

**_This is the end. His parents will hate him since he won’t be able to graduate. Why did he take Statistics again? It’s not even a required course for his major! He’s so stupid._ **

His professor personally talked to him after class. Professor Cho frankly advised him that he will fail if he will not pass all of the upcoming exams in Statistics. He advised him to get a tutor since failing this class will tarnish his rather good school records.

Baekhyun tiredly walk to their usual table though he’s positive that he can’t stomach any food right now. Jongdae is already there with their _hoobae_ s Sehun and Jongin.

“You look so pale, hyung,” Jongin stated as he sat beside him.

“Are you, okay?” Jongdae asked in concern. “You definitely look pale and sick.”

“I’m fine. Just tired,” he answered weakly. Sehun pushed a plate of sandwich in front of him. The younger guy doesn’t talk much but he’s extremely loyal to his friends. Baekhyun gave him a small smile in thanks.

“What took you so long? Was your class extended. I hate it when Math courses get extensions. Too much numbers will numb me,” Jongdae muttered as he took a bite on his own sandwich.

“Not really. My prof just kinda reminded me that I need to pass Statistics or else I won’t graduate. Told me I need a tutor or something,” he sighed.

“Tutor? I wish I know Math but I’m probably worse than you. Have you tried checking if anyone from the Student Government Program can help you?”

“I did. But all those who do tutoring have their schedules full already,” Baekhyun sighed again. If he can’t find anyone, he may need to hire a private tutor. He’s broke. He can’t afford special education.

“Hyung, if it can help you, I will ask my older brother to tutor you too. He tutors me and Sehun on weekends,” Jongin suddenly proposed. Baekhyun stared at him as he contemplated.

“I can’t pay your brother now but I’ll pay him when I have money,” he’d probably need to skip some meals for a while.

“No need for any payment, hyung! My brother teaches us like it’s our bonding time or something. He’ll be glad to help,” Jongin smiled as Sehun nodded in agreement.

“It’s settled then,” Jongdae smiled too as pat Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’ll help you in anyway I can too.”

“Thank you, guys,” Baekhyun smiled at everyone.

\---

Baekhyun looked around as they walked through the hallways of the apartment complex. Jongin walked in front of them while Sehun walked beside him. Baekhyun is nervous as this is the first time he will meet Jongin’s brother. He is not particularly good at meeting older people. Jongin is only a Sophomore while his brother is already 28, married. Jongin stopped at the door of Unit 522 and pressed the door bell.

“Hey, guys! Glad you can make it!” a cheerful voice greeted them as the door opened.

“Good afternoon, hyung,” Sehun greeted as Jongin hugged his brother.

“Hyung, this is Baekhyun-hyung. He’s the sunbae I was talking about,” Jongin gestured to him as he talked to his brother.

“Hi! I’m Kim Junmyeon. Thank you for taking care of Jongin.”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun. It’s nothing. Actually, Jongin and Sehun are the ones taking care of me, Sir.”

“Just call me ‘hyung’, Baekhyun-ah. Please come in,” Kim Junmyeon smiled. He is not what Baekhyun expected. He was pale and short compared to Jongin and he was even wearing an apron when he greeted them. He was so handsome too.

The apartment is a cozy place. Definitely a home. It was bigger than any apartment Baekhyun has visited. He suspected that Kim family are really rich.

They were passing by the living room when happy giggles erupted from the couch. Someone was sitting on the carpeted floor while playing with a baby. Jongin rushed to the couch and kissed the beautiful male’s cheek.

“Yixing-ah, we have someone new. This is Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun’s friend. Baek, he’s Zhang-Kim Yixing, my husband. He just gave birth to our precious Kim Minseok,” Junmyeon introduced them. His husband stood up, smiled and bowed as Jongin entertained the baby.

“Nice meeting you,” Yixing’s dimple appeared.

“Nice meeting you, too,” Beakhyun bowed back. He’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

“We’ll be in my study, Xing. Call me if you need help with Minseokkie,” Junmyeon stated. He was removing his apron as Jongin stood up with the baby in his arms. Yixing nodded and smiled at them as his husband led them to a vast library-like room.

Sehun sat comfortably and started bringing his books out and Baekhyun did the same. Junmyeon strategically sat between them so he can help them easily. He has his laptop in front of him and he’s now wearing nerdy glasses. He looks like a geeky student now. Jongin came in after a moment with a pitcher of orange juice and a tray of glasses. Yixing followed him with a giggling Minseok (who was holding a cookie) and a basket of pastries. Yixing smiled as he quietly left the room after setting the basket on their table. Jongin sat in front of them.

Baekhyun was embarrassed to admit that he doesn’t understand most of concepts in Statistics. He rambled on how stupid he was to chose this course that isn’t really required for his major. Now it’s to late to change it and he can’t fail since it would ruin his grades and his parents would probably disown him if he can’t graduate. Junmyeon was rather amused of his tales and did not mind his lack of knowledge. He was way much better than Professor Cho in simplifying concepts. Baekhyun made great progress as Joonmyun gave him sample problems to check his understanding. Sehun and Jongin also asked questions from time to time and they brainstorm on which formula to use on their own problem sets.

A knock interrupted their focus and Yixing poked his head.

“You’re all working too hard. Dinner’s ready,” he called. Baekhyun turned to his wristwatch and was surprised to see that 4 straight hours have passed since they started. He did not even mean to stay for dinner but the younger students seem to expect this.

“I’m sorry to impose,” he bowed as he quickly collected his books and studying materials and placed them in his bag.

“No worries. We love company,” Junmyeon smiled.

They settled on the dining table and Baekhyun was again amazed by all the food. He did not know the names of most of them but he definitely love Chinese cuisine.

“I hope you like Chinese food,” Yixing turned to him.

“Yes, I actually really love them,” he smiled. He’s salivating. It has been a while since he has eaten a home cooked meal. Being away from his mom sucks.

They talked about random things during dinner. Baekhyun felt as if Yixing and Junmyeon were his friends all along and they’re just catching up. He talked about his bestfriend-slash-roommate Jongdae and their antics as Yixing shared about his cousin-slash-Junmyeon’s bestfriend and their stories of friendship.

It was late when Junmyeon decided that he’ll drive them home. Yixing ended up packing some food for them to take home. He even packed some for Jongdae. Baekhyun was very thankful for his fruitful afternoon and new friends.

\---

Yifan sighed as he finally called it a day. Well, it’s actually night already. The clock on his computer states that it’s 09:17PM. He frowned as he wondered where all the time went. He stood up and he heard some bones popped, tensed due to hours of sitting in one position. Too much overtime.

He slowly gathered his things and thought of what to do. He has finished his workload for this week three days in advance so he can probably layoff and work slower. But it’s not as if he has other things to do. And going home to his quiet impersonal apartment doesn’t sound good either.

He was driving his car, mindlessly humming to the radio, when he passed by a familiar convenience store. He originally planned to eat his leftover Chinese takeout for dinner (or midnight snack?) but he decided to go to the convenience store. He smiled fondly as he remember his previous experience in the same store. He used the next U-turn to drive back.

He walked in and bought the same seafood noodles that he gave to the crying stranger weeks ago. He even sat at the same corner table where the student opened (or ranted) his fears and problems.

“Uhmm..” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned as a person tapped his shoulder.

“Oh. _Oh_. It’s you!” the guy smiled, his mouth forming a rectangular grin. Yifan was speechless. **_It’s the same stranger he was thinking about._**

\---

“Yah, Byun, where are you going?” Jongdae interrupted him as he was about to wear his shoes.

“I just want to go out for a bit, Dae,” Baekhyun answered.

“It’s 10PM. Oh my gosh, Baek. Tell me the truth,” Jongdae stopped him again. Baekhyun turned around and was surprised to see concern on his roommate’s face.

“What truth?”

“A-are you in debt? Are they calling you at night as part of your payment? I will help you pay your debts! Just don’t do the things they want!” Jongdae snapped in a rush.

“What are you even talking about?” Baekhyun is extremely confused.

“I know how loan sharks work! You don’t need to tell me! Did they violate you?!” Jongdae looked like he will cry any moment now.

“Wait.. let me get this straight. You think I own some shady loan sharks money? Why would you think that?” Baekhyun tried to calm his best friend down. This is absurd.

“Well.. you always go out late at night and you go back after midnight. Maybe you were trying to hide it from me but I know when you are not in your room. I even see you leave sometimes. I was afraid someone is calling you out at night. I can’t sleep until I confirmed you’re back,” Jongdae sighed. He was looking at the floor.

Baekhyun felt terribly guilty. He did not mean to worry his best friend.

“I’m really sorry for worrying you, Dae. I’m broke but I’m not in debt and I don’t know any loan shark so you don’t have to worry about that. I never thought you’d notice.” He usually go out when Jongdae is already in his room, probably asleep on his bed. He was so wrong to assume someone as observant as Jongdae won’t notice.

“Why do you go out so late at night then? Where do you even go? It’s dangerous!” Jongdae frowned at him.

Baekhyun is ashamed but he might as well tell his roommate.

“Remember when I told you about the gentleman who helped me that one late night?” Baekhyun prompted.

“Yeah? What about him?” Jongdae asked, confused if this is relevant to what they were talking about minutes ago.

“I.. I am waiting for him..”

“Waiting for him? So you are meeting him late at night?”

“N-no, I..” Baek thinks it’s a stupid idea but he braves himself and tells his best friend anyway. “I go to that same convenience store where I met him. I don’t know if he is from this area or if he usually go there but I really want to see him again so I decided I’ll visit the convenience store at night, pray that he’ll go there and wish my luck.”

“What? That’s stupid! So you wait for him for _hours_? Bystanders are not allowed to stay that long. Or do you mean to tell me that you stand outside the store waiting for someone you don’t know?!” Jongdae stated his frustrations. “And you’ve been doing this for _weeks_!”

“I go there and eat seafood ramyeon! I don’t stand outside like a creepy stalker,” Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae. He knows that his friend is just concerned but he can’t help but defend himself.

“Baek, you don’t know him. Why are you wasting your time like this?”

“I actually don’t know. I just wanna see him, thank him for his kindness or something..”

Jongdae sighed. He does not really support his friend’s weird plan of waiting for someone at night but at least he’s okay. Jongdae was really afraid. He doesn’t want his best friend to be used by loan sharks. He’d been in that situation before and it was awful. Not that he will ever tell Baekhyun about that.

“Okay, Baek. Whatever makes you happy. Just be careful. I’ll go with you.”

“No! I don’t want to disturb you. I’m used to doing this. I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun finally smiled at his friend.

Jongdae really wanted to accompany him but Baekhyun declined. He can see that Jongdae is tired. He was also working hard for his majors and Baek knew he needed the sleep. He ended up pushing his roommate back to his room and wished him goodnight.

Baekhyun sighed as he took the a cab to the convenience store. He always saved money for taxi fare just so he can visit the convenience store.

He knows that it’s really stupid but he really wished to see the gentleman again. He doesn’t know why but the comfort that the stranger offered was really calming to him. Even his friends can’t give the same comfort. Maybe that’s how it feels like to have an adult as a friend? Or maybe the saying is true. That strangers are the best listeners since they can’t judge you.

He arrived in the store and smiled politely at the cashier. He became kind of a regular already. He immediately grabbed his seafood ramyeon and paid for it. He was about to sit on his usual table when he noticed someone was already there. He frowned at the hunched figure.

“Uhmm..” he doesn’t know if he can disturb the customer. It is a convenience store and anyone has the right to sit anywhere. The man came before him so he can’t really demand right? Baekhyun sighed and tapped the man anyway.

The man slowly sat up straighter and turned to him. Baekhyun took in the tired eyes of the tall figure. His blond hair was a bit messy and his tie was removed. Recognition filled Baekhyun’s mind as they stared at each other.

“Oh. _Oh_. It’s you!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he grinned at the stranger.

**_After waiting for weeks, he finally met him again._ **

\---

 ** _His name is Byun Baekhyun_**.

That interesting university student introduced himself when he recognized Yifan at the convenience store. The older male isn’t sure if it’s just him or if Baekhyun is really very happy to see him.

The younger apologized for the way he acted when they first met. He said he was grateful that Yifan helped him though the latter thought he did not do much for the younger.

Yifan thought it was refreshing to talk to someone outside of work and family. He was entertained when Baekhyun shared stories about his professors, friends and even his roommate. With this guy, he does not need to fill awkward silences as Baekhyun seems to enjoy talking more.

Baekhyun shyly asked if they could be friends. Yifan never had a younger friend and he was afraid the age gap will be a cause of misunderstanding. _Why would a young, energetic student want to hang out with a boring old tree like him?_

He agreed at the end though, when he noticed how the guy pouted like a kicked puppy. Yifan thinks this will definitely be a start of something new.

\---

**_His name is Wu Yifan._ **

That interesting older gentleman who helped him was a 29-year old office worker with a stable job, a car and an apartment of his own. Baekhyun tried to think if he’ll be the same after 7 years. Maybe. Not.

He apologized for his embarrassing episode and thanked the guy for helping him. He can’t express how grateful he is.

He did his best to make the older guy stay. He even told him lame stories of his life to keep his attention. He also asked about his work and some information that he wished to be not intrusive. He really wanted to know this guy.

He knew he was staring but who wouldn’t? Yifan is tall like a model with a perfect face and a perfect body. Baekhyun also find his small smile endearing and he wanted him to smile more for him.

Baekhyun admitted to himself that he is definitely attracted to Yifan. He shyly asked if they can be friends. He saw how Yifan hesitated so he sighed and pouted. He was surprised when the older agreed and exchanged phone numbers with him.

Baekhyun smiled as he sent a goodnight message to his new contact. This is a start of something beautiful.

\---

Joonmyun smiled, amused, as Yifan flinched as the waiter placed a glass of water in front of him. Yifan has been so engrossed on his phone that he was so startled by the action.

"I've never seen you act like this before," Joonmyun told his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always checking on your phone as if you are chatting with someone. Wait... Are you chatting with someone? Who is he?"

Yifan sighed as he saw the curious look his best friend is giving him.

"It's.. that guy I met in the convenience store."

"Oh.. you met each other again?"

"Yeah, in that same convenience store."

"That's in the opposite way from where you live right? What were you doing there?"

"I don't know.. I just went there and we met.."

"And became close enough to constantly chat?" Joonmyun raised an eyebrow. **_The guy is probably interesting if Yifan contacts him._**

"I find his random stories funny, that's all.."

"Hmmm.. is he cute?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I'm just curious," Joonmyun smirked as Yifan's ears turned red. **_Wow. He's blushing because of a college student._**

Yifan was silent, hoping Joonmyun would drop the topic. He doesn’t know why but he wants to keep Baekhyun to himself.

They quietly ate their lunch. Yifan subtly checked his phone from time to time. He knew Baekhyun was eating lunch as well but he can't help but check if he has sent anything. Joonmyun secretly smiled as he observed his best friend. He's glad Yifan is showing signs that he likes someone. Yifan has been quite lonely for a long time now.

\---

"So when are we gonna meet your boyfriend?" Jongdae's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he asked as he looked at his roommate.

"Baekhyun-hyung has a boyfriend?" Jongin interrupted. Sehun turned to Baekhyun and he can see the curiosity in the maknae's eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he denied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"We're friends you know. I'm offended that you're not telling me," Jongdae pouted at him.

"I really don't have one," Baekhyun stated.

"Then who are you constantly talking to on your phone? We are eating lunch together but you are definitely not with us. Your attention is on your phone," Jongdae pointed out.

Baekhyun was silent. He did not mean to ignore his friends.

"So, who are you talking to, hyung, if it is not your boyfriend?" Jongin asked. Jongdae is squinting at him as Sehun waits for his response.

"I.. I really like him but he's way out of my league," Baekhyun answered.

"Why?" Sehun quietly asked. Baekhyun did not expect the follow-up question to come from him.

"He's a professional already. He has everything while I'm a broke university student. He's even older than Joonmyun-hyung."

"What's wrong with liking an older guy?!" Jongdae snapped. Baekhyun flinched at his tone.

"Won't other people think it's weird?" Baekhyun asked.

"Those 'other people' are not the one you like right? They shouldn't matter. Your happiness is the issue here," Jongdae clearly stated as if someone told him the same things before.

"Age shouldn't matter, right?" Sehun smiled at Baekhyun.

"Well, I.. but I don't know if he likes me. I asked him to be my friend but maybe he just sees me as a younger brother or something.."

"I think you are more than friends. You are always chatting. Brothers aren't like that," Jongdae answered. 

"I think you should tell him you like him, hyung," Jongin smiled at Baekhyun too.

"Why are you guys so interested to my lack of love life anyways?" Baekhyun muttered as he blushed.

"Well, you seem happier nowadays specially if you're reading a message on your phone. I'm glad you are not always stressing about something," Jongin answered.

"And we want you to finally have a partner," Jongdae added.

"As if you have one!" Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Jongdae.

"You don't know anything," Jongdae smugly answered.

"What?!" Baekhyun asked but he was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of their lunch break. Jongdae immediately gathered his things and run to the Science building for his next class. 

\---

Jongdae stared at the magazine feature. 

_Luhan, 29 years old, newest fashion designer to show a collection in Seoul Fashion Week._

“What are you reading?” a voice startled him as someone sat on the chair opposite his.

“You never told me you’ll be featured in Seoul Fashion Week,” Jongdae frowned as he continues reading the magazine while ignoring the man in front of him.

“They already reported that?! And I was about to tell you today!”

A hand held his as he flipped the page of the magazine. He reluctantly looked up at the youthful face of his date.

“Don’t be mad, babe. Sorry, you did not hear it from me first. I wanted to surprise you,” the older caressed his hand with his thumb. He looked at Jongdae with a soft smile as he asked, “Will you attend the Seoul Fashion Week show with me?”

“You’re lucky I actually don’t have anything on the date stated here,” Jongdae muttered as he looked away.

“Thank you for your time, babe. You’re the best,” the other answered. Jongdae huffed. **_He can’t stay mad at his lover even he tried._**

“You’re lucky I love you, old man,” Jongdae whispered.

\---

He has been planning on how to confess but he came up with nothing.

“Is there something bothering you, Baekhyun-ah?”

“Oh.. it’s nothing, ge..” he tried to smile. He should be savoring this moment that they are together. Their schedules rarely have the same free time so he should be enjoying being with his crush. It’s just he’s nervous since he realized that he really liked him.

“If you are having any more issues with school, I can teach you too if your tutor is unavailable.”

“It’s really nothing, ge. Don’t worry. The semester is almost over.”

“Do you already have an internship?”

“Yes, my tutor actually helped me. Don’t worry. Wow.. I can’t believe I’ll be categorized as a working adult soon.”

“I hope you’ll get a job you’ll enjoy.”

They continued chatting as they ate seafood ramyeon. Baekhyun feels like there is something special about eating his favorite ramyeon in the small table that he secretly calls _theirs_ in the small 24-hour convenience store. He steals glances at the man sitting in front of him. Yifan looks so different when he’s wearing casual jeans and shirt unlike when he first met him and ruined his suit. He eats ramyeon like an excited child too. Baekhyun smiled to himself as he secretly watched this person who inspired him.

\---

He insisted to drive him home. He reasoned that it was too late and he was the one who invited the other so he needs to make sure he makes it home safely. Well, in reality, he just wants to extend their time together. He has been observing the younger since they started hanging out at the convenience store. He noticed how the other’s eyes turn into crescents as his mouth forms an endearing rectangular grin. His happiness is infectious and Yifan often thinks of his charming smiles.

They were in front of the university students’ apartment when the younger turned to him.

“I don’t want to make it awkward or anything.. I just.. I mean I.. since.. I r-really..” the younger stuttered and Yifan found him extremely adorable as he blushed. The older didn’t know what came into him but the next thing he knew he was holding the younger’s face.

“Ge, w-what--” the younger’s question was cutoff as Yifan kissed him. The older felt happiness as he felt the soft lips on his respond to his kiss. He kissed him for another minute before he pulled away. The older sighed as he looked at the ground, feeling guilty for taking advantage of the younger male.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. It’s—”

“Don’t say it’s a mistake please! I like you! A lot!” the younger cut him off. He was holding his lips, disbelief in his eyes as he looked hopefully at the older.

“I.. I like you too.. but I don’t want to tie you to someone old like myself.”

“You’re not that old, ge.. And my friends are right. Age doesn’t matter. And our happiness is the important thing here. Please give me a chance.. give _us_ a chance,” the younger bowed as he fidgeted.

Yifan sighed as looked at the younger. They like each other but he’s hurting the other by not making his decision about them. **_Maybe Joonmyun was right, Baekhyun made him happier. He should do the same for the younger._**

“Byun Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. The younger snapped his head to look at him. He was teary eyed as he frantically nodded. He ran to the older and hugged him tight.

\---

He can’t believe Yifan asked him to be his boyfriend! He was planning to confess but the other was the one who made the move and kissed him. It was unbelievable! How can a successful person reciprocate his feelings? He’s still lacking but he’ll make it up so he’ll be worthy of Yifan.

“Yah, Byun Baekhyun! What are you doing out so late?!” a voice interrupted them. Jongdae looked at Yifan suspiciously when they stopped hugging each other.

“Dae, this is Yifan, uhmm..”

“Hi, you’re his best friend and roommate right? I’m Wu Yifan, his boyfriend,” the older answered and Baekhyun looked at him.

“I knew it,” Jongdae stated smugly.

\---

Bonus:

Yifan was walking from the break room when someone called him.

“Fanfan, meet the new interns!” Joonmyun motioned for him to enter the office.

“Do I really need to,” Yifan muttered. He hated to intimidate new hires.

“This is my best friend, Lead Accountant Wu Yifan. These are Jung Daehyun and Byun Baekhyun, our newbies!” Joonmyun introduced as Yifan locked eyes with Baekhyun. The younger was looking at him in shock as well.

“You are one of the new interns?” Yifan blurted as he turned to Baekhyun. Just this morning, he sent an encouraging message since his boyfriend told him he will start working on his internship today.

“Yes! I recommended him! I was his tutor!” Joonmyun answered instead. “They will be my babies so don’t even try to take them away from me. Get your own interns like Boss suggested.”

Yifan just shook his head at his best friend’s childishness. He secretly smiled at Baekhyun who beamed at him as well. **_Seems like they will see each other often now._** Yifan smiled at thought.

 


End file.
